Apenas uma Amizade
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Aioria e Marin são bons amigos, mas ele sempre a amou. Mas agora ele pretende ter mais que uma amizade...no entanto, uma aposta entre outros dois cavaleiros pode atrapalhar. Fic completa!
1. Prólogo

Apenas Uma Amizade?

Atendendo aos pedidos de várias pessoas, e em uma em especial (viu, Mari?).

Essa é uma história que envolve dois personagens muito amados de Saint Seiya, um dos casais preferidos de 10 entre 10 fãs!

Aioria sempre considerou Marin uma pessoa muito importante em sua vida, todos sabem o quanto ele é apaixonado por ela! Mas, Marin insiste em manter apenas uma amizade, e Aioria se cansou de esperar. Ele está resolvido a provar a ela que realmente nasceram um para o outro!

**Prólogo:**

Aioria observava ao longe Marin em uma sessão de treinamento com outras amazonas no coliseu. O modo como ela conduzia o treinamento dava a impressão de ser a dona do lugar.

Eram amigos até então, e nunca houve nada entre eles que ultrapassasse essa barreira, mas Marin não lhe era indiferente. O Santuário tinha muitas mulheres atraentes, servas ou amazonas felizes em satisfazê-lo se ele desejasse, mas nenhuma o atraia como ela o fazia.

Seria capaz de ficar horas apenas admirando-a em seus afazeres...perdeu as contas de todas as noites em que ficou acordado, fazendo em sua mente desenhos de como seria seu rosto, a cor de seus olhos.

'Não entendo como você consegue!'-uma voz masculina conhecida chama a sua atenção.-'Há quantos anos se conhecem? Oito?'

'Desde quando virou conselheiro matrimonial, Aldebaran?'-replicou se irritando com o rumo da conversa.

Uma gargalhada foi a resposta que teve. Se havia algo em Aldebaran que era a sua marca registrada era a capacidade de rir e ver o lado bom das situações, não importando qual.

'Confesso. Não sou de me apaixonar por qualquer saia que aparece na minha frente, Aioria. Mas tá na cara que você não vê Marin apenas como uma amiga.'

'Isso é coisa da sua cabeça! Marin e eu somos companheiros, amigos!'

'Sei...na minha cabeça e na de todos que moram no Santuário! Todo mundo sabe disso, Aioria! Desse chove não molha de vocês dois!'

'QUÊ!'

'Tem até rodinha de apostas para saber se você vai confessar seus sentimentos ainda esse ano.'-acrescentou sussurrando, e Aioria fica corado.

'Até isso! Estão apostando para ver se a Marin e eu...?'-ele esconde o rosto nas mãos.-'Com amigos como vocês quem precisa de inimigos?'

'Estou só dizendo o que ouvi.'

'Droga! O que há entre Marin e eu não é do interesse de ninguém! É um assunto nosso!'-virou-se zangado para Aldebaran que continuava tranqüilo.

'Pense nisso Aioria...não esperou tempo demais? Está certo que Marin é uma mulher muito séria e tal, mas ela é uma mulher! E talvez apenas esteja esperando que você tome a iniciativa.'

'Será?'

'Tenho certeza que sim.'-completa cruzando os braços.-'Por que não vã até lá e a chama para uma conversa franca?'

'Sabe, Aldebaran...talvez tenha razão.'-e decidido, Aioria começa a descer os degraus do coliseu em direção a Marin.

Aldebaran começa a rir satisfeito, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

'Trapaceiro!'-disse Afrodite aparecendo de repente atrás dele com a cara amarrada.-'Você o incentivou a falar com ela!'

'He,he...acha mesmo que ficaria parado? Além do mais ninguém disse que não poderia dar um empurrãozinho no rapaz!'

'Mas ela namorar ele já é outro assunto! Todos sabem que Marin coloca o dever dela em primeiro lugar e não se importa com namoricos!'

'Apostei que até o fim de quinze dias eles estariam juntos e felizes...você disse que não.'-e ele se vira para o Peixes e acrescenta.-'O perdedor vai limpar e cozinhar para o vencedor por trinta dias! He, he, he...Gosto do meu café da manhã com muitas panquecas, ovos, bacon e vários tipos de pães doces!'

'Ô, Tourinho! Ainda não cante vitória antes do tempo.'-acrescentou com um sorriso.-'Eu sei que não vai acontecer nada!'

'Veremos.'

'Isso.'-acrescentou Afrodite admirando uma rosa em sua mão.-'Veremos.'

Aldebaran começou a rir, observando Aioria se aproximando de Marin.O que realmente vai acontecer?

Continua...

Nota: he, he, he...sou muito má...vocês terão de esperar um pouco para ver o primeiro capítulo dessa fic...

Coloquei o prólogo no ar para homenagear Aioria em seu aniversário, dia 16 de agosto. Espero que tenham gostado...Aldebaran e Afrodite envolvidos numa aposta que envolve o relacionamento de Aioria com Marin, como Aioria irá reagir quando descobrir o que os dois aprontaram?

Só nos próximos capítulos...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Apenas Uma Amizade?**

**Capítulo 1 **

Aioria caminhou decidido até onde Marin estava. Ela parecia ter percebido sua aproximação e virou-se para ele:

'Oi, Aioria.'-ela cumprimentou.

'Ah...oi, Marin.'-respondeu com um sorriso e depois acrescentou sem graça.-'Podemos conversar?'

'Claro. Mas não pode ser agora. Tenho que terminar essa sessão de treinamento.'

'Ah, claro..claro. É que eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta.'-ele olhou desanimado para as alunas de Marin.-'É que eu...'

'Sim?'

Aioria olhou para os lados, para trás e viu Aldebaran fazendo um sinal positivo para ele.

'Sabe que Atena aboliu a lei sobre as máscaras das amazonas?'-ele disse sorrindo.

'É essa a pergunta?'-Marin colocou as mãos na cintura.

'Não! Não é essa a pergunta que eu realmente queria fazer!'-ele tratou logo de se corrigir.

'Aioria...está estranho hoje.'-ela disse, deixando-o ruborizado.-'Bem, sei que Atena não nos obriga mais a usar as máscaras, mas usamos para proteger nossos rostos. E se não era essa a pergunta que você queria me fazer...qual é então?'

'Gostaria de...'-ele começa a coçar a cabeça.-'Ah, esquece o que eu disse.'-e sai andando rapidinho.

'A-HÁ!'-apontou Afrodite vitorioso.-'Seu garoto maravilha não conseguiu nem conversar direito com ela!'

'Droga!'-resmungou Aldebaran, mas voltou a sorrir quando viu Marin alcançando Aioria.-'He,he...Olhe ali, peixinho!'

'Aioria!'-Marin chamou, fazendo-o parar.-'Não fique acanhado. Pergunte logo o que queria.'

'Marin, eu...você...gostaria de sair comigo à noite?'

'Como?'

'Como dois bons amigos!'-ele completou rapidinho.-'Vamos comer alguma coisa, dançar...sei lá! Algo diferente desse nosso cotidiano no Santuário.'

Ela ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, deixando-o apreensivo sobre a resposta que ela ia dar.

'Claro.'-ela respondeu.

'Isso!'-ele vibrou.-'Quer dizer...que bom! Posso te pegar às sete horas?'

'Combinado.'

Aioria permaneceu no mesmo lugar, com um sorriso nos lábios, até que Marin se juntou novamente as suas alunas e recomeçou a aula. Quem diria, Marin aceitou sair com ele! Foi mais fácil do que imaginava!

Com um sorriso de satisfação, esfregou as mãos e foi para casa, ansioso para que o dia passasse logo.

Aldebaran adivinhou pela expressão de felicidade de Aioria que tudo estava indo muito bem. Afrodite olhava tudo com desagrado...Ele tinha seus planos para aquela noite também.

'O que aconteceu, Marin?'-perguntou Shina assim que ela chegou.-'O que Aioria queria?'

'Ele me convidou para sair.'

'Convidou!'-Shina admirou-se.-'Aleluia! finalmente ele se resolveu!'

'Shina!'-Marin a repreendeu.-'Aioria é meu amigo. Apenas isso!'

'E você quer que continue na amizade?'

Marin suspirou. Estranhamente, teve vontade de dizer que queria mais que uma amizade com o cavaleiro de leão, mas preferiu calar-se. Tinha medo. Medo que um relacionamento amoroso, se vier a não dar certo, acabasse com a amizade que eles compartilhavam.

E ela prezava e muito essa amizade. Não gostaria de ficar sem ele.

'Apenas amigos, Shina.'-disse enfatizando a palavra amigos.

'Certo.'-a amazona cruzou os braços e depois de um breve silêncio, perguntou novamente.-'E aonde vocês vão?'

'Ele disse que vai me levar para jantar.'

'E como vai se vestir?'

'Hã?'-Marin refletiu e depois disse com a voz insegura.-'Eu não sei...não costumo sair. Nem sei se tenho algo decente para usar!'

'Então...deixe comigo.'-Shina decretou.

Logo mais à noite, Aioria foi buscar Marin. Respirou fundo antes de bater na porta da casa dela.

'Espere um pouco.'-ela respondeu sem abrir a porta.-'Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia, Aioria.'

'O que disse?'-ele perguntou, temeroso que ela resolvesse não sair mais.

'É..que estou insegura..sobre essa roupa.'

'Insegura? Por que?'- "mulheres", resmungou.

'Nunca me vesti assim antes!'-ela disse.-'E estou sem máscara!'-"E se ele se decepcionar comigo?"-pensou consigo mesma.

'Marin, somos...amigos, não?'

'Sim.'

'Então, não tenha medo.'-ele tentava tranqüilizá-la.-'Aposto que está muito bonita!'

'Vai logo, Marin!'-Aioria ouviu a voz da Shina dentro da casa, incentivando-a.

'Promete que não vai rir, Aioria?'

'Sim, eu prometo.'-ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

Assim, Marin abriu a porta. Aioria recuou um passo para admirá-la. Por uma fração de segundo, seu cérebro congelou. Marin estava linda!

Era a primeira vez que a via tão feminina. Usava um vestido simples, um tanto formal, azul e realçava sua cintura delgada, e os sapatos de salto alto davam um toque sofisticado. E o rosto...o rosto que tanto imaginara era tão bonito que nem se comparava as suas fantasias...era mais linda do que ousara imaginar! Seus cabelos ruivos soltos o emoldurava, deixando-a sensual.

A maquiagem leve destacava seus olhos, que eram azuis, e brilhavam encarando-o como se esperassem uma palavra sua de aprovação. Seu olhar pousou na curva sensual dos lábios.

'E então?'-ela insistiu.-'Como estou?'

Aioria não conseguiria dizer em palavras o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Queria dizer que ela era mais linda que uma ninfa, que uma deusa! Mas tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:

'Está...muito bem.'

'Bem?'-ela franziu o cenho e Shina encostada na porta colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça.-'Só bem? Eu vou me trocar! Devo estar ridícula vestida assim e...'

'NÃO!'-Aioria se assustou com o próprio tom de voz.-'Está linda assim! Gostei muito!'

'Sério?'-ela sorriu, Aioria prendeu a respiração diante daquele sorriso.-'Então, aonde vamos?'

'A um restaurante. Com fome?'

'Sim. Um pouco.'

Algum tempo depois chegaram a um restaurante muito conhecido. Era um local aconchegante, com um bar e mesas de bilhar.

'Vamos beber algo?'-ele sugeriu. E Marin aceitou com um sorriso.

Enquanto ele a guiava até o bar, Marin percebeu os olhares de cobiça das mulheres dirigidos à Aioria e de inveja à ela. Olhou-o de soslaio. O poder e força que emanavam daquele homem eram capazes de abrir caminho em uma multidão. Sentiu-se muito bem em estar ali, com ele.

'Aioria!'-uma voz feminina o chamou.-'Você por aqui?'

Aioria ficou visivelmente sem graça quando uma linda morena, de cabelos e olhos negros aproximou-se.

'Athanasia!Que surpresa!'-respondeu.-'Marin esta é Athanasia Lazarou. Athanasia, esta é minha amiga, Marin.'

'Muito prazer.'-Marin notou que o tom cordial da morena era forçado.-'São amigos há muitos anos?'

'Sim.'-Marin disse, sustentando um sorriso afetado, evitando olhar para Aioria.-'Praticamente, uma vida inteira. Onde você conheceu Aioria?'

'No verão passado.'-ela respondeu pegando em sua mão, Marin notou que eram delicadas e macias.-'Estava tirando fotos para a coleção de Verão de um estilista francês e o conheci em Patra. Saímos juntos várias vezes. Nossa! Suas mãos são fortes!'

'Faço exercícios. É modelo?'

'Sim. Moro em Milão, mas minha família e toda da Grécia.'-Athanasia passou a dar atenção a Aioria, ignorando Marin.-'Bem que me falaram que estava por aqui, Aioria.'

'Quem te falou?'

'Vamos! Quero apresentá-lo a uns amigos!'-ela o arrastou, deixando Marin para trás.

Então, Aioria saiu com uma modelo? Por que não lhe dissera? E por que sentia vontade de apertar a garganta de Athanasia Lazarou nas mãos e dar um soco em Aioria? Mortificada, ajeitou a aça da bolsa no ombro, disposta a sair dali o quanto antes.

'Marin! É você?'

Marin virou-se e viu Afrodite parado atrás dela. Estampou um sorriso de alívio. Finalmente um rosto conhecido.

'Sou eu mesma, Afrodite.'

'Mas..mas...'-ele pegou sua mão e a fez dar uma voltinha, para admirá-la melhor.-'Estava certo! Sempre achei que era uma mulher linda! E acertei!'

'Obrigada.'

'Por acaso está pensando em ir embora?'

'Bem, na verdade eu...'

'Sabe jogar bilhar?'

Marin notou as mesas de bilhar em um canto, onde algumas pessoas se reuniram para jogar. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como jogar, mas não deixaria que aquele simples detalhe a impedisse. Ao vê-la concordar, Afrodite ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou. Deixando Aioria para trás, que se conseguiu se livrar da morena e lançou um olhar desanimado aos dois.

Aioria não saberia precisar o momento daquela noite que começara a suar frio. Sentou-se em uma mesa, acompanhado apenas de uma garrafa de vinho branco gelado. Ver Athanasia era a última coisa que queria. Ela exagerou, saíram apenas uma vez e foi uma noite trágica!

Como se não bastasse o constrangimento diante de Marin, ele a via ocupada conversando e se divertindo com Afrodite! O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

'Vai ficar parado aí e não vai fazer nada?'-Aldebaran esbravejou, sentando-se ao seu lado, assustando Aioria.-'Na minha terra se um cara chegasse e levasse a minha garota, dava briga!'

'Mas...o que você está fazendo aqui?'-perguntou furioso.

'Sexta a noite, sempre venho aqui!'-ele respondeu com um sorriso.-'Mas a questão não é essa. Vai permitir que essa noite se torne um desastre?'

'Do que está falando?'-e lançou um olhar desconfiado ao outro.-'Por que está tão interessado em ver Marin e eu juntos?'

'Aioria.'-ele fez uma expressão inocente, e coloca a mão no ombro dele.-'Tenho em você um grande apreço. Quase como o meu irmãozinho menor. E não seja tão rabugento! Vá lá agora!'

Aioria encheu a taça de vinho e virou-a de um gole só. Levantou-se e caminhou com passos decididos até a mesa de bilhar. Todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram ao ver Afrodite com os braços ao redor da cintura de Marin, ajudando-a com o taco de bilhar. Uma corrente de alta voltagem atravessou seu corpo, e resistiu bravamente ao impulso de nocautear o cavaleiro de peixes.

'Importam-se se eu interromper?'-perguntou com ironia, colocando a mão possessiva no braço dela e lançando um olhar fulminante para Afrodite.

Afrodite afastou-se de imediato, intimidado por aquele mesmo olhar.

'Aioria, não quero parar. Estou começando a me divertir com o jogo.'

'Neste caso, eu a ensino.'-Aioria moveu-se para trás dela.-'Posicione o taco assim...'-instruiu, segurando-a com gentileza enquanto alinhava os ombros dela.

Ele sentiu o perfume suave e feminino que a envolvia, perturbando-lhe os sentidos.

'Como estou me saindo?'-Marin perguntou com um leve tremor na voz.

'Você está ótima.'

Aioria resistiu ao impulso de afastar os cabelos sedosos e acariciar com os lábios a pele macia do pescoço, se concentrando no jogo e afastando tais pensamentos.

'Ei, vocês! É mais fácil fazer a jogada se mantiverem os olhos abertos!'-um rapaz que assistia ao jogo comentou.

Sentindo-se corar até a alma, Aioria deu um impulso no taco e arremessou a bola com força, jogando-a para fora da mesa. Mas o que o assustou mesmo, foi ouvir o grito de Afrodite.

'MEU OLHO! O TACO ATINGIU MEU OLHO!'-gritou ele, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Ambos voltaram para encarar Afrodite, que estava sentado em uma cadeira às suas costas. Não havia qualquer vestígio de sangue, mas o escândalo que ele fazia chamou a atenção de todos, que formaram uma multidão ao redor deles.

Aldebaran abriu caminho entre os curiosos, e ao ver a cena, controlou-se para não cair na gargalhada.

'Deixe-me olhar, Afrodite.'-Marin correu para o seu lado e tentou retirar as mão de seu rosto.-'Aioria, pegue um pouco de gelo.'

'Espere aqui, Aioria. Eu pego o gelo.'-Aldebaran prontificou-se, aproveitando para rir também.

'Não deve estar tão ruim assim.'-disse Aioria, com uma cara contrariada.

'Não está ruim? NÃO ESTÁ RUIM!'-Afrodite retirou as mãos e mostrou o olho preto.-'Você vai me pagar uma cirurgia plástica!'

'Foi estúpido colocar a cadeira tão próxima à mesa, como você fez.'-Aioria rebateu.-'Qualquer idiota poderia perceber que...'

'Qualquer idiota? Agora, eu sou um idiota?'-disse levantando-se num pulo, aparentemente esquecendo o olho machucado.

'Se é o que diz.'

Ambos se encaravam furiosos, mas duas mãos enormes os separaram. Aldebaran apareceu sorridente, colocou um saco de gelo sem cerimônia alguma sobre o rosto de Afrodite, impedindo-o de falar e o segurava. Afrodite mexia os braços para cima e para baixo, tentando se livrar das mãos do cavaleiro.

'He,he,he...não se preocupem. Eu levo Afrodite pra casa. Aproveitem bem a noite.'-foi falando e arrastando Afrodite, que ainda tinha a cara coberta pelo saco de gelo.-'Divirtam-se!'

Após um longo silêncio, Marin finalmente falou:

'Afinal...o que eles estavam fazendo aqui?'

'Nem quero saber.'-respondeu desanimado, mas voltou a sorrir e perguntou.-'Ainda quer jantar?'

'Pra falar a verdade...não.'-ela pegou a bolsa e foi saindo.

Aioria a alcançou na rua.

'Sinto muito se a noite foi um desastre.'-desculpou-se ele.

'Não se preocupe.'-ela levou a mão a boca e sufocou uma risada.-'Até que foi engraçado o escândalo que o Afrodite fez. Ele foi realmente dramático!'

'Ele está aprimorando a técnica a cada dia.'

Ambos acabaram dando gargalhadas. Depois de se recuperarem, Marin perguntou seriamente.

'Você e Athanasia...foi algo sério?'

'Que?'-ele espantou-se.-'Não! Ela não faz o meu tipo.'

'E qual é o seu tipo? Como uma mulher tem que ser para atrair a suas atenção?'

Ele pegou a mão de Marin e acariciou-a com as pontas dos dedos. Era um ato amigável, sem intenção erótica, mas provocou arrepios em Marin.

'Ela tem que ser corajosa, equilibrada, meiga...ela tem que ser você.'

O último vestígio de sensatez se evaporou quando os dedos experientes deslizaram por seu braço, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam.

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele a puxou para si,procurando sua boca com uma urgência quase selvagem.

Aninhando-se no peito largo, Marin perdeu-se no calor da boca exigente, correspondendo ao beijo com toda a sua alma, entreabrindo os lábios.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

**Apenas uma Amizade?**

**Capítulo 2 **

Quando suas bocas se encontraram Marin percebeu o quanto desejara aquele momento. Ela comprimiu o corpo contra o dele, entregando-se ao desejo que crescia. Antes que pudesse saborear completamente aquele prazer...

"Aioria!"

O som da voz esganiçada de Athanasia sobressaindo-se por entre o burburinho de um grupo de pessoas que se aproximavam quebrou a mágica do momento. Assustada, Marin se afastou sem fôlego.

"Aí está você! E Marin também..." -disse a modelo com um sorriso.- "Gostaria de reforçar aquele convite para almoçarmos amanhã. Você irá, não irá?"

Receando estar se tornando um incômodo, Marin passou o olhar de Aioria para a morena e para as pessoas que a acompanhavam.

"Olha Athanasia eu..."

"Pode levar seus amigos! Quanto mais pessoas, melhor!" -ela dizia eufórica.

"Bem..."

"Ótimo! Até amanhã então!" -ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto e dá um aceno para Marin e se afasta.

"Vou chamar um táxi para me levar embora." -Marin avisou apanhando a bolsa.- "Vamos deixar o jantar para outro dia."

Sem dizer uma palavra, seguiu seu caminho ignorando o chamado de Aioria bem atrás de si.

Na manhã seguinte, um furioso Afrodite adentrou a Casa de Touro, praticamente chutando a porta para entrar.

"Que história é essa de me sufocar com um saco de gelo? QUERIA ME MATAR?" -esbravejou apontando o punho para a cara de Aldebaran que permanecia sentado em seu sofá calmo.

"Ora, mas não morreu, certo?" -ele gargalhou.- "Tá certo que você desmaiou por causa da falta de ar, mas tá inteiro não tá? Quer dizer, menos pelo olho preto!"

"GRRRR! Não me lembre disso! E você nem teve a decência de me deixar em minha casa seu trapalhão!Me largou entre as Casas de Virgem e a de Libra!".

"Ah, isso?" -ele coça a cabeça e se inclina no sofá.- "Desculpe, mas estava cansado de te carregar! Tava pesado! Andou engordando?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" -Afrodite pula em cima de Aldebaran tentando estrangulá-lo.- "EU NÃO SOU GORDO!"

"Calma aí, Afrodite!" -pedia Aldebaran.-"Sentir raiva faz aparecer rugas!"

Afrodite o solta e ofegante, tentando recuperar o controle, depois de alguns segundos ele diz com um sorriso:

"Bom. Pelo menos a noite de ontem não foi toda perdida! Ouvi através de uma amazona que a Marin voltou sozinha para casa e o Aioria estava sentado em frente casa com um olhar tão tristonho!".

"Droga!" -resmungou Aldebaran, se erguendo.- "Ainda tenho quatorze dias para esses dois se acertarem. Se aquela tal de Eutanásia não tivesse aparecido!"

"É Athanasia Lazarou, sua Besta!" -Afrodite corrigiu.

"Como sabe? Nem se encontrou com ela." -Aldebaran olha desconfiado para o outro e quando o vê sem graça dispara.- "FOI VOCÊ! Você mandou ela aparecer e atrapalhar o primeiro encontro do Aioria e da Marin!"

"Ninguém disse que não poderia fazer isso!" -defendeu-se cruzando os braços.- "É uma guerra! Vale tudo! E eu sei que Athanasia tem uma quedinha pelo Aioria desde que o conheceu e eu falei que ia ajudá-la a conquistá-lo."

"É preciso mais do que isso pra vencer a aposta, Cascudinho! Cê vai limpar e cozinhar pra mim por trinta dias!"

"Pois eu vou ganhar essa, Boizinho! Quem vai bancar a empregadinha aqui será você!"

"Vocês estão achando um jeito do Aioria mandá-los ao Hades só de ida!" -Mu falou de repente, assustando os dois.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" -os dois.

"Ca#/&!" -Aldebaran colocou a mão no coração.- "Vai assustar a mãe!"

"PQP!" -disse o Afrodite também com a mão no coração.- "Como é que você chega assim de repente e dá um susto desse na gente?"

"Estão falando tão alto que dá pra escutar lá da minha casa!" -respondeu calmamente, e depois acrescenta com um sorriso.- "Além do mais, estava engraçado ficar observando a discussão entre vocês dois!"

"Escuta aqui Mu. Em nome de nossa antiga amizade." -Aldebaran põe a mão sobre um dos ombros do Mu e o Afrodite coloca a mão no outro.- "Cê não vai falar nada pro Aioria e nem pra Marin, vai?"

"Por que todo mundo acha que sou um dedo duro?" -resmungou o ariano desanimado.- "É lógico que não vou falar nada. Não quero me envolver nessa trapalhada e nem quero estar na pele de vocês se por acaso o Aioria desconfiar dessa aposta!"

"Belê!" -exclamou Aldebaran.- "Agora, com licença! Vou conversar com o Leão e dar alguns conselhos pro garoto!"

Assim que Aldebaran vai embora, Afrodite também se prepara para sair.

"E eu vou ter uma conversinha com a Marin! He,he,he, he, he..."

"E eu? Faço o que?" -Mu fala sozinho e depois seu rosto se ilumina.- "Acho que os rapazes vão adorar saber dessa aposta!"

Aldebaran chega na Casa de Leão e vê Aioria caminhando todo arrumado, se preparando para sair.

"E aí, Aioria!" -chegou cumprimentando com um sorriso.

"Oi, Aldebaran." -respondeu sem muito ânimo.- "Não posso conversar agora. Tenho um compromisso para o almoço."

"Almoço? Com quem?"

"Com uma conhecida. Athanasia." -respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

"Ah." -Aldebaran se aproxima de Aioria e coloca as mãos nos ombros dele e o encara.- "CÊ É BURRO OU O QUÊ? COMO PODE PENSAR EM TROCAR UMA MULHER COMO A MARIN POR UMA MODELO ANORÉXICA!"

"Ahhh! Me larga Aldebaran!" -Aioria se solta.- "Qual é o seu problema? Por que tem tanto interesse que a Marin eu fiquemos juntos?"

"Eu...eu...Porque eu acho que vocês são perfeitos juntos!" -ele disse com um sorriso que não convenceu.

"Com licença, tenho que ir."

Assim que Aioria sai, Aldebaran balança a cabeça desanimado.

Naquele mesmo instante, Afrodite chegava até a casa de Marin, e a encontra conversando com Shina na porta.

"Ah, que agradável visão!" -ele disse chegando com um sorriso.- "Encontrar tão lindas jovens tão cedo!"

"Afrodite!" -Marin parecia surpresa.- "Como vai? E o seu olho?"

"Ora..isso não é nada!" -ele coloca a mão no olho.- "Eu vim saber se não gostaria de sair e almoçar comigo hoje Marin.."

"Eu?"

"Sim. Na cidade." -e diante do olhar especulativo de Shina acrescentou.- "Shina, gostaria de vir também? Nós vivemos no Santuário, servimos Atena e praticamente não sabemos nada um do outro! Pensei que esse almoço pudesse dar início a uma bela amizade!"

"Ora, por mim tudo bem. E você, Shina?"

"Por mim também. Vamos nos arrumar em um instante!"

"Maravilha!" -e assim que as mulheres entram na casa, Afrodite sorri malignamente.- "He,he,he...quero ver você superar essa, Aldebaran!"

Aioria havia se esquecido como uma mulher como Athanasia poderia tornar-se inoportuna quando saia para jantar ou almoçar fora. Ele lembrou-se de quando a conheceu e ela praticamente o arrastou para jantarem juntos, e recusou-se a comer o que estiva no cardápio, reclamava de tudo e reduzira um dos maiores chefs da Europa a um incompetente cozinheiro.

Naquele dia, no entanto, ela estava diferente. Mais agradável, de bom humor. Sobre o cardápio limitou-se apenas a lastimar-se por não encontrar seu molho preferido de salada.

"Estou tão feliz que tenha vindo almoçar comigo hoje, Aioria." -ela disse.

"Hã...não é nada!" -ele arqueou a sobrancelha.- "Mas, estou te achando meio triste."

"Ficou sabendo do meu namoro com aquele ator inglês?" -ela bebeu um gole de água.- "Estava tão feliz no começo, vamos nos casar em breve, mas as coisas começaram a esfriar."

"Sinto muito."

"E a sua amiga? Parecia ser bem mais que uma amiga."-ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"A Marin? Eu..."

O garçom chegou com os pedidos, mas Athanasia voltou a atenção para ele.

"O casamento será daqui a duas semanas, e sinto-me sufocada. Eu seria capaz de desistir de tudo, mas não sei o que fazer. O que acha que devo fazer?"

"Athanasia, isso não é da minha conta. Me desculpe."

Com um muxoxo desolado, ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundo antes de voltar a falar, fazendo pausas para degustar o almoço, contando frivolidades. E Aioria reparou o quanto o tempo pode ser lento quando a vontade é de ir embora o mais rápido possível. De preferência na velocidade da luz!

Terminaram o almoço sem tocar novamente o assunto dos seus respectivos amores mal correspondidos. Quando estavam se retirando do restaurante, Athanasia pediu um beijo, mal roçou os lábios na face maquiada.

Porém, Athanasia tinha outros planos. Voltou-se e colou os lábios nos dele, sem se intimidar com a evidente resistência. Pego de surpresa, Aioria não teve como evitar, e afastou-se tão logo foi possível.

Quando virou-se para sair, viu Marin sentada dentro de um carro, com Afrodite e Shina, esperando que o sinal se abrisse. Embaraçado, acenou timidamente para ela, torcendo para que não tivesse presenciado a cena.

Em vez de responder ao cumprimento, ela lançou-lhe um olhar gelado. Assim que o sinal abriu, ela empinou o nariz e disse algo a Afrodite, que acelerou o carro, sumindo de seu raio de visão.

"Rapaz, você está perdido..." -ele murmurou para si, saindo do restaurante o mais rápido que pôde.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa fic! Ao citarei nomes porque não quero esquecer ninguém!

E esperem para ver o que vem aí...nem imaginam o que o Afrodite ainda vai aprontar! E o Aldebaran não vai deixar barato!

Tchau! o/


	4. Capítulo 3

**Apenas uma Amizade?**

**Capítulo 3: **

Afrodite chegou no Santuário no final da tarde, sorrindo satisfeito por seus planos estarem dando certo. Mas parou ao estranhar quem estava em frente a Casa de Áries. Eram Shun e Seiya.

"Ora, o que fazem aqui?" -indagou desconfiado.- "Onde está Mu?"

"O Aldebaran passou aqui e levou o mu com ele!" -respondeu Seiya.- "Acho que eles foram atrás do Aioria."

"Aioria?" -Afrodite arregalou os olhos.- "Onde o Aioria foi?"

"Conversar com a Marin." -Shun respondeu calmamente.

"Droga! Isso vai atrapalhar tudo!"-ele se virou para ir atrás deles.-"Preciso ir...QUÊ?"

Naquele instante a corrente de Andrômeda envolveu o corpo de Afrodite, imobilizando-o e jogando de cara no chão.

"Aaaaiiiii...meu nariz!" -gemeu.- "MEU LINDO NARIZ! QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA?"

Ele tentava se arrastar, igualzinho a uma minhoca, mas Seiya e Shun sentaram em cima dele, fazendo-o perder o fôlego.

"Sabe o que é, Afrodite?" -Seiya começou a falar.- "O Shun e eu também apostamos com o Hyoga e o Ikki que o Aioria e a Marin iam se acertar esse mês ainda! E eu tô precisando de uma grana extra esse mês. O aniversário da Saori está chegando!"

"Mas o Aldebaran nos contou sobre suas estratégias e resolvemos ajudar." -disse Shun com um sorriso de menino.- "Por isso, fique quietinho aí."

"O QUÊ?" -ele berrou.- "AQUELE...CARA DE VACA, TRAPACEIRO, GORILÃO, mmmmmfmfmffmf..."

A corrente tampou a boca dele.

"Valeu Shun." -disse Seiya com o polegar pra cima.- "Quem agüenta essa gritaria?"

Shun apenas sorriu. Afrodite pensava nos palavrões mais cabeludos que existiam...em vários idiomas. Ele começou a elevar seu cosmo, mas um terceiro peso sobre o seu corpo o fez ficar tonto.

"Desencana, Dido." -falou Milo de repente.- "Eu também apostei na vitória do Deba!"

Afrodite consegue soltar a boca e esbraveja.

"Até você! É UM COMPLÔ!"

"He,he,he, he"-Milo ria.

Afrodite vê Shaka, Kamus e Kanon se aproximando.

"Me ajudem! Tirem esses malucos de cima de mim!" -berrou.

"Bem...Não!" -respondeu Shaka.

"AAHHHH...até tu, Shaka!" -Afrodite estava abeira do desespero.- "Kamus, você é o mais sensato de todos...TIRE ESSES CARAS DE CIMA DE MIM!"

"E perder 400 dracmas pro Shura? Non mesmo mon ami!"-ele disse cruzando os braços.

"E você Kanon...apostou contra mim também?" -ele perguntou fuzilando-os com o olhar.

"Não." -respondeu calmamente com as mãos no bolso.- "Apostei com o Saga que o Aioria e a Marin vão tirar o seu couro em cinco minutos...ele apostou em dez!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" -ele gritou.- "Quando eu sair daqui, verão onde vou enfiar minhas rosas piranhas em vocês...vou dar uma dica! É onde o sol não bate e..mmfmfmfmfmfmfm!"

A corrente tampa a boca dele com mais força.

"Valeu Shun!" -disseram todos, dando risadas.

Humilhada, desolada e sentindo-se a pior das mulheres da face da terra, Marin chegou em casa e sentou-se a porta desanimada. Testemunhar o beijo daquela mulher em Aioria foi doloroso.

Somente a expressão chocada no rosto dele a fez interromper o pânico que congelava seu sangue. Aquele sinal era algo que tinha que considerar. Marin fitou as roupas que usava. Eram simples, baratas.Uma saia jeans e uma camiseta. Depois olhou para as mãos e os calos que adquiriu com os anos de treino e lutas. Como era diferente de Athanasia. Ela era linda, sofisticada, com cabelos negros dóceis e maleáveis, pele bronzeada e usava apenas roupas finas, caras e de estilistas renomados. Por onde passava, era o alvo das atenções dos homens. Em síntese, ela era perfeita!

E não era a toa que Aioria poderia sentir-se atraído por ela. Suspirando, levantou-se e só então percebeu que Aioria havia chegado e a observava em silêncio.

Ainda em silêncio, se aproximou com um sorriso sem graça. Marin o fitou sem demonstrar surpresa. Em vez de saudá-lo, limitou-se apenas a encará-lo.

"Marin, podemos conversar?" -arriscou ele, incomodado com a fria acolhida.

"Não. Tenho muito que fazer." -ela respondeu perturbada.

"Ei, vocês! Entrem aí e conversem tranqüilos!" -disse Aldebaran aparecendo de repente e empurrando os dois para dentro da casa.

"ALDEBARAN? O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?" -Aioria gritou.

"O quê!" -Marin não entendeu nada.

Aldebaran apenas sorriu, fez um aceno e fechou a porta. Quando Aioria tentou abri-la, não conseguiu. Por mais força que fizesse, não conseguia movê-la!

"Como?" -Aioria estava furioso.- "Abra essa porta Aldebaran!"

"Só depois que vocês conversarem e esclarecerem esse mal entendido!" -ele gritou do lado de fora, sentando em uma pedra ao lado de Mu.- "É só manter o Muro de Cristal em volta da casa, certo Mu?"

Mu fechou os olhos e suspirou resignado.

"Como foi que eu deixei você me convencer a te ajudar nessa maluquice?"-falou desanimado.- "Vai sobrar pra mim."

Aldebaran deu uma gostosa gargalhada.

Dentro da casa.

"Estou estranhando essa atitude do Aldebaran!" -diz Aioria dando um chute na porta, que resistiu graças ao poder de Mu.

"Esquece isso, Aioria." -disse Marin, sentando em um sofá.-"Vamos esperar ele se cansar."

"Marin..." -ele cruzou os braços e se virou para ela.- "Vamos conversar então."

"Falar sobre o quê?" - Marin virou a cara, fingindo não estar interessada.

"Certo! Antes que você ordene que eu seja sumariamente executado, eu confesso. Almocei com Athanasia hoje e ela me beijou. Você viu a cena do outro lado da rua, não é?"

"Oh...você acertou em cheio!"

"Dispenso o tom de ironia. Se quiser conversar a respeito, vamos conversar." -ele sentou-se ao lado dela, fitando bem seus olhos azuis que tanto o fascinaram.- "A idéia do almoçar com ela não foi boa, mas não consegui dizer não! Athanasia tem a habilidade de distorcer tudo o que as pessoas falam para se beneficiar! Não queria magoar você!"

Sem olhar para ele, Marin hesitou por um instante antes de perguntar:

"Você teve alguma coisa com ela? Chegaram a dormir juntos?"

"Quê? Não! Nunca!" -afirmou com convicção.- "Marin..."

Enquanto falava, Aioria se aproximou mais e colocou a mão direita em seu joelho e começou a acariciá-lo com leveza. Marin sentiu-se paralisar.

"Eu só penso em você, Marin."-começou a falar, e ela prendeu a respiração.- "A única mulher que quero ter em meus braços é você!"

Aioria deslizou a outra mão por sua cintura. Estava tão envolvida com as carícias que ao conseguia reagir.

"Aioria, eu acho que..."

As palavras foram interrompidas por um beijo quente e apaixonado. Marin se retraiu, afastando-o.

"Não faça isso!" -ele pediu, num sussurro rouco.

"Você está me deixando nervosa!"

"E você está me deixando louco!"

Ela o fitou, a sua boca tornou-se subitamente seca, e encarando aqueles olhos esverdeados, ela adquiriu a coragem que precisava.

Correu os dedos pelos bíceps bem desenhados, e sentiu os músculos se retraírem ao contato. Erguendo-se, ele tirou a camisa e jogou aos pés dela. Ele se aproximou e acariciou os lábios sensuais com as pontas dos dedos, para em seguida beijá-los. Primeiro com gentileza e carinho, depois sua boca tornou-se mais exigente e voraz.

Após alguns instantes, ele se afastou. Mas Marin o puxou para perto de si outra vez, acariciando os lábios de Aioria com a ponta da língua, inalando o hálito doce, deixando-se inebriar pelo perfume másculo que desprendia do corpo sensual.

Enquanto se beijavam, Aioria desfaziam-se das roupas que usavam com habilidade. Marin o ajudou e após deixar cair a última peça de roupa aos seus pés, ela o envolveu com seus braços, acomodando-se melhor no sofá.

Sentir a pele de Aioria contra a sua provocou a mais incrível sensação que já havia experimentado. Ele se afastou e a fitou com gentileza, quase com reverência, deslizando os dedos pela curva generosa dos seios.

"Você é a mais perfeita beleza que eu poderia imaginar em uma mulher!"

O elogio a pegou de surpresa, comovendo-a até a alma.

Ele apanhou uma de suas mãos e colocou-a sobre o peito, fazendo-a sentir seu coração que batia em um ritmo desenfreado.

"Está sentindo?" -ele perguntou, enquanto acariciava seu rosto.- "Ele bate assim por você. Eu amo você, Marin."

"Aioria...eu também te amo."

Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao ouvir a confissão de Marin, fazendo-o se sentir o mais feliz dos homens! Com uma carícia sensual, ele mergulhou os dedos os cabelos sedosos e puxou-a para si.

Com os lábios, ele traçou o vale por entre os seios, de modo lento e lascivo apossou-se da ponta rosada de um mamilo na boca e sugou-lhe avidamente. A carícia a fez ofegar e arquear as costas.

"Não pare..." -sussurrou.

Aioria aprofundou a carícia e depois, sem parar de beijar-lhe a pele, traçou um curso deliciosamente torturante até o outro seio. Seguiu a linha que levava até o ventre liso e subiu novamente até o pescoço, beijando-a lentamente, enlouquecendo-a de desejo.

"Aioria...isso é um sonho?"

Aioria elevou o olhar, encontrando o dela.

Fechando os olhos, Marin se entregou às carícias cada vez mais ousadas. Relaxou, deixando o corpo acompanhar os dedos longos tocando-a e todos os lugares. Palavras sensuais e deliciosas eram murmuradas por Aioria, enquanto deslizava a mão até o vale entre suas pernas.

Marin sentiu-se úmida, ardente, sensual...

Aioria movimentou-se em sua direção, deitando-se sobre ela, acomodando-se entre as pernas de Marin. Que entreabriu-as e o guiou com um movimento instintivo e sensual, passando uma perna sobre o corpo rijo.

Então, ele a penetrou, beijando os lábios dela com doçura, sufocando um grito de dor e prazer. Aioria começou a movimentar-se lentamente e depois aumentando a intensidade. Marin o estimulava, arranhando suas costas, murmurando palavras de prazer.

O ritmo dos movimentos de Marin era natural, seguindo uma dança guiada pelo instinto. Juntos alcançaram o prazer total...o clímax.

Enquanto se recobravam da languidez absoluta, Aioria afastou uma mecha de cabelos úmidos da testa de Marin e a fitou com um sorriso.

"E então, ainda acha que está sonhando?"

"Não..." -ela sorriu, repleta de felicidade.- "Mas acho que terei de fazer tudo de novo para me convencer."

Do lado de fora.

"Tá um silêncio!" -comentou Mu.

"Acha que eles se acertaram?" -perguntou Aldebaran.

"Se estivessem brigando, acho que ouviríamos gritos e talvez objetos sendo quebrados."

"É." -Aldebaran concorda.- "Vamos chegar mais perto para ver se escutamos algo?"

Mu pondera um pouco, mas depois concorda. Se aproximaram da casa e encostaram os ouvidos em uma das janelas. Escutaram os gemidos de prazer de ambos, que ainda estavam entregues ao ato de amar.

Mu afastou corado até às raízes de seus cabelos e Aldebaran, mesmo vermelho, sorriu satisfeito.

"Vamos embora, Mu!" –disse dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.-"Missão cumprida! Saiu melhor do que eu esperava!"

"É..." -ele concordou sem graça e depois refletiu.- "Só espero que o Afrodite aceite a derrota e não atrapalhe!"

Continua...

Ufa! As coisas esquentaram não é?

Mas será que tudo serão flores entre a Marin e o Aioria? E Athanasia?

He, he, he, he...só na próxima semana teremos as respostas!


	5. Capítulo 4

**APENAS UMA AMIZADE?**

**Capítulo 4:**

Aldebaran chegou acompanhado por Mu até a Casa de Áries. Esboçava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, mas ao ver a situação em que se encontrava Afrodite, acorrentado, amordaçado e servindo de sofá para Seiya, Shun e Milo, caiu na gargalhada.

"Mas onde está o decoro que os Cavaleiros de Atena devem ter!" -surpreendeu-se Mu.- "Até você Shaka?"

"Ele começou!" -disse Seiya.- "Ninguém agüentava a gritaria!"

"Mfmfmfmfmfmfmffmfmf!" -Afrodite tentava falar. Seus olhos estavam inflamados pela raiva.

Depois ele deu um grande suspiro e:

"Fofofcêmmmmvenmmceu!"

"Hã?" -Aldebaran se aproximou tentando ouvir.- "Não escutei, Sardinha!"

Uma veia pulsava na testa dele, parecendo que ia estourar. Começou a se agitar, sentou-se bruscamente derrubando os três que estavam sentados em cima dele e com esforço conseguiu tirar a corrente da boca.

"NÃO ME CHAME DE SARDINHA, CARA DE VACA!" -ele suspira e.-"Eu disse...QUE VOCÊ VENCEU!"

"Hã!" -todos exclamaram.

"Desisto! Eu me rendo!" -ele gritava com lágrimas nos olhos.- "Desde que assumi essa maldita aposta ganhei um olho roxo, quase morri sufocado, meu nariz está inchado e esses ignorantes quase me mataram! EU ME RENDO! ANTES QUE ALGUEM REALMENTE ME MATE!"

"Você desiste?" -Aldebaran não acreditava.-"Puxa, Bacalhau! Por essa eu não esperava!"

"Sim...snif, snif...Eu limpo seu templo, vou polir sua armadura e até cozinhar aquelas comidas horrorosas, gordurosas e calóricas que você tanto gosta!" -mas depois acrescentou.- "Só não me faça lavar seu banheiro e pare de me chamar de nomes de peixes fedorentos!"

"Tudo bem!" -Aldebaran riu.- "He,he,he,he,he...eu sabia que ia ganhar essa!"

"Mas também com esses mercenários trabalhando pra você!" -Afrodite disse olhando de modo assassino para os outros cavaleiros.

"Na guerra e no amor valem tudo!" -disse Shaka, todos olharam para ele surpresos.- "Que foi? Graças a Buda, não perdi os 500 dracmas que apostei com o Aioros."

"O Aioros apostou contra o próprio irmão!" -Seiya surpreendeu-se.

"Sim. Ele acreditava que a timidez dele iria atrapalhar!" -Shaka sorriu.- "Tá se vendo que ele não conhece o irmão. Tinha certeza de que Aioria encontraria a força interior para conversar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos com a Marin."

"De tímido o Aioria não tem nada. E fez muito mais que conversar!" -disse Mu de maneira desinteressada. Corou ao ver que todos olhavam pra ele.- "Que foi?"

"O que rolou entre os dois?" -Seiya perguntou com os olhos brilhando, agarrando a túnica dele.

"AH, para com isso. Não sou fofoqueiro!" -Mu reclamou.

"Mas tem a língua solta!" -resmungou Aldebaran.

Todos os cavaleiros o cercaram e o olharam inquiridores.

"Saibam apenas que eles estão muito bem!" -disse o Ariano se afastando.- "Muito bem mesmo!"

"Puxa, que legal!" -exclamou Seiya.

"Que bom que se acertaram!" -completou Shun.

Todos balançaram a cabeça concordando e pensando no dinheiro extra que ganhariam. Então...

"Ei..." -Afrodite chamou.- "Não esqueceram nada? ME DESAMARREM! SHUN TIRA ESSA MALDITA CORRENTE DE MIM!"

Mais tarde.

Quando Aioria acordou, já estava tarde da noite. Ele abriu os olhos e alongou os músculos sorrindo ao ver Marin deitada sobre ele. Aquela tarde havia sido a mais maravilhosa de toda a sua vida!

Surpreendera-se com a naturalidade com que haviam se entregado sem reservas. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele estava feliz, e aquela mulher era a razão disso.

"Humm...ainda estou sonhando?"-Marin abriu os olhos sonolenta e sorriu para ele.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Melhor impossível!" -ela deslizou os dedos pelo queixo viril.- "Estou me sentindo nas nuvens."

Ele apenas sorriu, fitando-a longamente. Estava apaixonado por aquela mulher, de uma forma que jamais imaginava ser possível. Ele não a deixaria nunca!

Num ímpeto, ele cobriu a boca sensual com a sua. Como não se apaixonar por aquele homem?-pensou ela, correspondendo ao beijo de corpo e alma.

"Tenho que ir!" -ele disse com o olhar triste.- "Daqui a pouco levarei alguns garotos para um treinamento extra nas montanhas, a pedido de Atena."

"Oh...e eu também terei que treinar as novas aprendizas!" -ela falou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.- "Mas não quero sair daqui!"

Ele ergueu-se e depois a pegou nos braços, carregando-a até o quarto.

"Eles que esperem mais um pouco!" -disse de maneira maliciosa.- "Também não tenho a mínima vontade de sair daqui hoje!"

E fechou a porta com o pé.

Na manhã seguinte.

Marin acordou com os sons de começo de um novo dia no santuário. Permaneceu aconchegada ao travesseiro de olhos fechados, aspirando o perfume que Aioria deixou nele, não queria admitir que a manhã havia chegado. À procura de Aioria, estendeu a mão, tateando o lençol, mas descobriu-se sozinha em meio à aconchegante cama.

"Bom dia." -ouviu-o dizer.

Abriu os olhos, rolou para o lado deitando de costas e retornou seu cumprimento, se espreguiçando de maneira bem sensual.

"Bom dia."

Aioria já havia se banhado e se vestido. Com uma das mãos segurava uma caneca de onde vinha um delicioso aroma de café.

"Dormiu bem?" -ele perguntou sentando-se na cama.

Havia algo tão íntimo em seu sorriso. Como o clima entre os dois enquanto faziam amor na noite passada.

Amor.

Marin deixou escapar um suspiro longo, enquanto o mundo parecia mais colorido à sua volta.

"Precisa mesmo ir?" -ela perguntou.

"O mundo real nos chama." -ele disse triste.- "Não quero ir, mas há coisas que preciso fazer. Mas, volto logo...prometo."

"Vou cobrar." -ela disse.

Aioria deixou a caneca sobre uma cômoda e se abaixou para dar um último beijo em Marin.

"Eu te amo." - e depois saiu, assoviando feliz. Sentindo-se um menino.

Assim que Aioria foi embora, Marin levantou-se e tomou um longo e delicioso banho. E só depois que se vestiu, percebeu o quanto estava faminta.

Enquanto se deliciava com o café da manhã que preparou, nem se lembrando de colocar sua máscara, Shina chegou colocando as mãos na cintura.

"O que aconteceu, Marin? Você não apareceu para treinar e ...que cara de felicidade é essa?"

"Ai, Shina!" -Marin suspirou e não conteve o riso.- "Ele me ama!"

Mais tarde...no fim daquele dia.

Afrodite não agüentava mais tirar o pó da Casa de Touro.

"Será que Aldebaran nunca ouviu falar em aspirador de pó?"-ele refletia desanimado.-"Ainda por cima, terei que fazer isso por trinta dias...e usar esse avental horroroso! Ai...se meu mestre me visse assim, teria um troço!"

Quando colocava um saco de lixo pra fora, viu Athanasia subindo as escadas até ele. Então se lembrou que havia deixado ordens aos guardas do Santuário para dar livre acesso a ela, pois afinal eram amigos!

"Dite querido?" -ela espantou-se.- "O que houve com você?"

"Ah, Athanasia meu anjo..." -ele suspirou.- "Desisti! Perdi a aposta. E o Aioria e a Marin estão juntos e firmes!"

"Estão?" -os olhos dela brilharam e ele não reparou.

"Sim." -ele se virou colocando o saco no local onde os servos recolhiam o lixo.- "Mas, sabe que de certo modo estou contente...afinal, há anos que ele se gostam e..." -quando se virou, a modelo não estava mais ali.- "UÉ? Aonde ela foi?"

Athanasia subiu as escadas em direção a Casa de Leão, a todos que encontrava no caminho dizia que ia até a casa de seu amigo Afrodite esperá-lo, assim chegou facilmente aonde queria. Entrou e percebeu que talvez não tivesse a coragem para fazer o que planejara de maneira tão impetuosa.

Foi até a cozinha e encontrou em uma dispensa o incentivo que precisava. Uma garrafa de conhaque!

Horas mais tarde, Aioria voltava para casa e estranhou encontrar a porta entreaberta. Ele tinha certeza que ela estava fechada quando passou por ali mais cedo. Entrou na casa e reparou surpreso que havia algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão da casa. Eram roupas femininas.

"Será que Marin veio me fazer uma surpresa?" -pensou animando-se com a possibilidade.

Deixou o vestido no chão mesmo e com um sorriso foi em direção ao quarto, ouviu um barulho e abriu a porta. O sorriso sumiu e deu lugar à surpresa ao ver quem estava deitada em sua cama, apenas de roupas íntimas, e vermelha. Athanasia Lazarou.

"Oi, leãozinho!" -ela disse com uma voz melosa.

"ATHANASIA!" -ele olhou para trás como se temesse que alguém os visse e fechou a porta do quarto.- "O que faz aqui? E dessa maneira...despida!"

"Não desconfia?" -ela fica de joelhos na cama e começa a puxá-lo pela camisa.-"Nossa! Como você é ingênuo! Adoro homens com jeitinho de menino!"

"Para com isso!" -ele soltou as mãos dela da sua camisa.- "Está bêbada?"

Ela começou a rir e fez um gesto com as mãos.

"Só uma...garrafinha de conhaque...e uma garrafa de licor...hi,hi,hi..." -ela volta a agarrar a camisa dele.- "Vem cá, Leão!"

"Para com isso!"-ele se desvencilha dela e fala nervoso.-"Por Atena! E se a Marin descobre que você está aqui? Pior! E se ela aparece de repente? Você tem que sair daqui!"

"Tá...eu saio..." -ela levanta da cama cambaleando e para, erguendo um dedo.- "Mas antes...Vou...vomitar!"

"No meu quarto não!" -ele a pega e corre para o banheiro, onde a moça começa a vomitar.- "OH, Céus! Preciso de ajuda!"

"Preciso...vomitar mais!" -a morena disse, voltando a vomitar.

Aioria deixa Athanasia no banheiro, de cara na privada e vai correndo até a entrada da Casa de Leão, procurando alguém para ajudá-lo. Ele vê Afrodite e seu irmão Aioros subindo as escadas.

"Ai...minhas mãos não vão suportar um mês!" -Afrodite se lamentava, Aioros sufocava uma risada.-"Mil vezes lutar contra os espectros a cozinhar aquela gororoba gordurosa feita de carne de porco e feijão preto que o Aldebaran chama de comida!"

"Você quer dizer feijoada?" -Aioros riu.- "Você fez uma feijoada!"

"Segui a receita!"-ele lamentou.- "Nunca mais quero ver carne de porco na minha frente!"

"Eu que deveria estar triste. Perdi 500 dracmas pro Shaka!" -ele suspirou.- "Não fala nada pro meu irmão, hein?"

"E eu sou doido de falar algo pra ele sobre as apostas?" -o cavaleiro de peixes deu os ombros.

"AFRODITE! AIOROS!" -gritou Aioria para eles desesperado.

"Que houve!" -Aioros espantou-se com o rosto pálido do irmão.- "Que cara é essa?"

"O Santuário está sob ataque!" -perguntou Afrodite aflito.

"Preciso de ajuda!"-ele os agarrou pelas golas das camisas e puxou.-"Precisam tirar aquela maluca da minha casa!"

"Quem!"-perguntaram os dois sem entender.

Entraram no quarto e viram uma cena e tanto. Athanasia saindo do banheiro, de calcinha e sutiã totalmente bêbada e fazendo cena.

"Por que me deixou sozinha, leãozinho?" -ela vinha andando cambaleante.- "Ah...trouxe uns amiguinhos? Safadinho!" -ela dá um tapinha no ombro dele.-"Então você curte essas coisas? Eu também!"

"Athanasia?" -Afrodite não acreditava.- "Você bebeu?"

"Um...pouquinho!".-ela respondeu se agarrando no pescoço do Afrodite.- "Alguém já lhe disse que tem lindos olhos? Vamos fazer a festa! U-huuuu! Todo mundo pelado!"

Ela começou a desabotoar o sutiã.

"NÃO!"-gritou Aioria-"Não vai haver festa e ninguém vai ficar pelado!"

"Não sei se fico bravo com você por deixar ela entrar ou por não deixá-la tirar o resto da roupa." -murmurou Aioros, e ele viu o olhar surpreso dos outros dois.- "Que foi? Não é sempre que a gente vê uma top model fazendo strip-tease pra você! Por Atena!" -ele exclama.- "Preciso parar de andar com o Milo! Estou pensando igual a ele!"

"Athanasia...você não pode beber!" -disse Afrodite nervoso.

"Não seja chato!" -ela fez um muxoxo e pulou no pescoço de Aioros.- "Nossa! O que será que Atena tem pra ter tantos homens lindos à sua volta? Acho que a mãe dela passou mel nela! Hi,hi,hi,hi...Uurrrrppppp!" -ela põe a mão na boca e corre para o banheiro.

"Você deixou ela beber?" -Afrodite se vira para Aioria.- "Nem cheirar álcool usado na limpeza ela pode que já fica doidona!"

"Meu irmão..." -Aioros balançou a cabeça- "E eu que achava que era um cara sério! Andou muito com o Milo! Aprendeu as sem-vergonhices dele também!"

"Eu não deixei nada! E eu não fiz nada!" -ele se defendeu.- "Entrei aqui e vi essa maluca nesse estado! Vamos, me ajude a tirar ela daqui antes que..."

"Aioria!" -alguém o chamou do lado de fora da Casa de Leão.

"MARIN!" -gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...

_IHH...o que será que vai acontecer agora?O.o_

_Não me coloquem em frente ao pelotão de fuzilamento, gente! '_

_Juro que o próximo capítulo será muito mais legal!_

_Obrigada a todos que estão lendo! E prometo que não vou judiar do Aioria...muito! heheheehehehehe!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**APENAS UMA AMIZADE?**

**Capítulo 5:**

"MARIN!"-gritou os três.

"É a Marin!"-Aioria se desesperou.-"E agora? O que eu faço?"

"E eu sei?"-respondeu Aioros.

"Vai lá, e distrai a Marin!"-disse Afrodite.-"Tira ela da casa pela frente, que nós tiramos a Athanásia pelos fundos!"

"Certo!"-Aioria concordou, mas depois ficou pálido.-"Pelos deuses!"

"O que foi agora?"-perguntou Afrodite ficando nervoso também.

"As roupas da Athanásia. Estão na sala!"

"Quê?"-Afrodite bate na testa e empurra Aioria pela porta.-"Anda logo antes que ela veja!"

Aioria sai correndo do quarto e Athanásia se levanta, fazendo menção de segui-lo, mas Afrodite a pega por trás.

"OPA! Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Falar oi pra Marin!"-respondeu com a voz arrastada.

"Você vai é pra casa!"-respondeu Afrodite.-"E agora, como vamos tirá-la daqui?

"Não dá pra sair pela porta dos fundos, pois teríamos que passar pela Marin na frente!"

"Não vou antes de dar um beijinho de tchau no Oria..."-disse Athanásia, ainda retida nos braços do Afrodite, depois ela olha para Aioros.-"Hum...que boquinha sexy você tem."

"Você acha?"-ele falou corado.

"Ai, minha deusa!"-gemeu Afrodite.-"Não é hora pra isso, sua oferecida!"

"A-HÁ!"-gritou Aldebaran aparecendo na janela, assustando os cavaleiros.-"Sabia que você aprontaria algo! Se rendeu rápido demais, Sardinha! E agora apronta uma dessas!"

'EU?"-Afrodite solta Athanásia que cai no chão.-"Sou inocente! Aioros é minha testemunha!"

"He,he,he,...eu cai..."-ela disse, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Então, como você explica isso!"-Aldebaran pergunta, pulando a janela.

"Eu...eu..."

"Ela é doida!"-respondeu Aioros apontando para a mulher deitada no chão que começou a cantarolar uma música de Celine Dion.-"E ainda gosta da música tema do Titanic."

Afrodite ergue Athanásia do chão, e ela o enlaça pelo pescoço.

"Vamos tirá-la daqui, agora!"-ele fala.-"A Marin tá lá fora!"

"Mas tirá-la por onde?"-pergunta Aldebaran.

"Queria que o Mu estivesse aqui!"-disse Afrodite.-"Ele teletransportaria essa doida pra casa dela!"

Aioros olha para a janela do quarto.

"Bem..."

No salão da frente.

Marin estava parada esperando com as mãos para trás e o rosto coberto por sua máscara. Aioria chega para abraça-la, mas ela não deixa, retirando a máscara e o olhando seriamente.

"Oi. Marin! Aconteceu algo?"

"Vim aqui para lhe fazer uma surpresa e encontrei isto!"-ela diz mostrando um vestido.-"Espero sinceramente que você tenha uma explicação lógica para isto!"

"Mas é claro que tenho uma explicação lógica para isto!"-ele disse apontando para o vestido.

Ele engole em seco e fica em silêncio.

"E então?"-ela insiste.-"E que barulho e esse que vem do seu quarto?"

"Eu...eu..."-ele não sabia o que responder.

Aldebaran olhava pela porta, enquanto Afrodite e Aioros tiravam Athanásia pela janela.

"Cuidado!"-disse Aioros.-"Aqui o terreno é perigoso, podemos cair lá em baixo e..."

"Marin pegou as roupas da Eutanásia aí!"-disse Aldebaran.

"QUE!"-Afrodite larga Athanásia em cima de Aioros, que perde o equilíbrio e ambos caem da janela no lado de fora.-"Droga!"

"E agora?"-Aldebaran pergunta.

"E por que está perguntando pra mim?"-diz Afrodite erguendo a sobrancelha.-"Ele não sabe inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada boa o suficiente para uma mulher acreditar?"

"Aioria não sabe mentir."-respondeu o Cavaleiro de Touro.-"Ainda mais pra Marin."

"Nós estamos bem!"-gritou Aioros do lado de fora.

"Leva ela pra minha casa!"-disse Afrodite para Aioros, e depois pega Aldebaran e sai pela porta.-"Vamos!"

"Aioria estou esperando!"-disse Marin, impaciente.

"Eu..."-Aioria ainda pensava em uma desculpa.

"Aioria, não achamos nada que sirva em Aldebaran!"-disse Afrodite entrando na sala.-"Oh, Marin! Que agradável surpresa! E está com o meu vestido!"

"Seu vestido!"-diz Marin perplexa.-"Seu vestido...Afrodite eu não sei o que dizer, quer dizer, ...as pessoas comentam, mas achava que eram só boatos a respeito das suas preferências e..."

"O quê?"-Afrodite sorri nervoso.-"Não é nada disso! São boatos maldosos mesmos, das pessoas que invejam a minha beleza! E não é isso que está pensando. O aldebaran e eu vamos numa festa em uma boate. A Noite do Sexo Oposto!"

"Noite do sexo oposto?"-perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

"É. Eu já expliquei."-disse Afrodite.-"As mulheres vão vestidas de homens e os homens de mulheres! O problema é que eu não achei nada que sirva pro Aldebaran usar...nem as roupas antigas da sua mãe, Aioria! Ele é muito gordo!"

"Eiiiii!"-Aldebaran reclamou.-"Eu não sou gordo! Os meus ossos é que são grandes!"

"E tem muita gordura entre eles!"-completou Afrodite.

"Com licença."-disse Aioria a Marin, arrastando Afrodite e Aldebaran pelo braço.-"O que estão tramando!"

"Salvando o seu pescoço!"-respondeu Afrodite.-"Seu irmão tá tirando a outra pelos fundos!"

"Algo errado?"-perguntou Marin.

"Não!"-responderam os três ao mesmo tempo, com sorrisos nervosos.

"Vamos indo."-disse Afrodite puxando Aldebaran para os fundos da Casa de Leão.-"Vamos ver se o Shaka tem um sari que sirva como um vestido improvisado para o Aldebaran. Tchau! Fiquem a vontade!"

"Entendeu alguma coisa?"-perguntou Marin.

"Nem quero entender."-respondeu Aioria e depois pensou.-"Desde que mantenham aquela louca longe daqui!"

"Olhe, Afrodite esqueceu as sandálias da fantasia."-disse Marin pegando o calçado.-"Vou ver se eu o alcanço."

"Tá e eu...ESPERE!"

Do lado de fora.

"UFA!"-suspiraram os dois cavaleiros.

"PSIU!"-chamou Aioros saindo detrás da casa, com Athanásia ainda agarrada a ele.-"E agora?"

"Não levou essa doida pra minha casa ainda?"

"Ela não tá colaborando!"-reclamou Aioros.

"Nossa!"-disse Athanásia se esfregando nele.-"Onde vocês esteve esses anos todos!"

"Meio morto."-respondeu Aioros, já vermelho com a reação de seu corpo.-"Cara, preciso urgente de uma namorada também!"

"Afrodite, espere!"-chamava Marin de dentro da casa, se aproximando.

"IHHH!"-Aioros falou.-"Ela tá vindo!"

Aldebaran pegou Athanásia e entregou a Afrodite.

"Leva ela, que distraímos a Marin."

Afrodite jogou a modelo por sobre o ombro e saiu correndo em direção a casa de Virgem, enquanto Aldebaran e Aioros distraiam Marin que chegava.

Sentados em frente à Casa de Virgem, Shaka, Kamus, Milo e Saga conversavam sobre assuntos diversos. De repente, Afrodite apareceu correndo com Athanásia e passou por eles, acenando nervoso e correndo. Os cavaleiros ficaram boquiabertos, Shaka abriu os olhos.

"Aquele era o Afrodite? Com uma mulher seminua nos ombros!"-perguntou Saga.

"Era ele mesmo!"-Shaka não acreditava e até olhava para trás para vê-los melhor.

"Achei que estava tendo uma alucinação por causa do sol quente e do calor."-respondeu Kamus.

"Era Athanásia? A garota do pôster do mês de maio da revista Playman?"-perguntou Milo se erguendo com a expressão mais assustada possível.-"Uma das mulheres mais belas do mundo, com o...Afrodite!"

Silêncio.

"O MUNDO NÃO É JUSTO!"-Milo gritou.

Alguns minutos depois.

"Achei o seu irmão e o Aldebaran estranhos.'-disse Marin.-"Aliás, vocês estão todos estranhos!"

"Impressão sua."-disse Aioria, abraçando Marin por trás, beijando seu ombro e falou bem em seu ouvido, arrepiando-a.-"Você disse que veio me fazer uma surpresa. Que surpresa é essa?"

"Hum...vamos para o seu quarto que eu lhe mostro."

Ela o pegou pela mão e foram para o quarto, estavam abraçados e se beijando. Quando Aioria a deitou sobre a cama, Marin sentiu algo incomodando-a. Havia um objeto embaixo do lençol.

"Aioria, espere..."-Marin pediu afastando-o.-"Tem algo aqui me machucando."

Ela levou a mão por baixo do lençol e tirou uma pulseira de ouro, feminina e com vários berloques e um nome escrito: Athanásia.

"O que é isso?"-ela perguntou com uma calma assustadora.

Aioria abriu a boca, mas as palavras não saiam. Marin o empurrou e saiu do quarto, ele tentou impedi-la segurando-a pelo braço, ela se solta e desfere um tapa em seu rosto e saiu de lá com lágrimas nos olhos.

Algum tempo depois, em frente à casa de Peixes.

"E a Athanásia?"-perguntou Aldebaran a Afrodite.

"Dormindo na minha cama."-respondeu o cavaleiro de peixes.

"Vai acordar com uma ressaca infernal"

"Essa aposta maluca já deu o que tinha que dar!"-disse Afrodite.-"Só me deu problemas!"

"Que problemas?"-retrucou Aldebaran.-"Tu foi visto com uma mulher seminua...só isso valeu! Salvou a sua reputação!"

"Do que está falando, sua Anta tamanho Pet!"-reclamou Afrodite.-"O que tem a minha reputação!"

"De que você não gosta de mulher!"

"De onde saiu isso?"-disse o Cavaleiro nervoso.-"Eu gosto sim!"

"Vejamos.."-Aldebaran fica pensativo.-"Tem haver com aquela festa no Santuário logo depois de termos vencido os titãs. Uma amazona apareceu na sua casa, se oferecendo e você a mandou embora...daí a sua fama de não gostar de mulher pegou no Santuário!"

"Pelo amor de Zeus!"-disse Afrodite.-"Ela era uma menina! E havia bebido demais! Não ia me aproveitar dela! E ela era menor de idade!"

"Os outros cavaleiros se aproveitaram das outras mulheres."-ele disse sério.-"E o pior é que ela era linda! Tirou a máscara pra você e...Ela ainda não apareceu para tomar satisfações com você? Tipo, te matar, já que você não quer nada com ela."

"Não. Como sabe tanto!"-perguntou desconfiado.

"Ela desceu chorando pelas escadas...eu era o único que não tinha enchido a cara. Eu a ajudei e...ela me contou o que você fez."

"A gente age como um cavalheiro e fica com fama de gay! O mundo não é justo!"

"Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Mira...Sira..."

"Kyra."-ele respondeu e levantou num pulo.-"Ah, chega! Além de perder a aposta que fizemos ainda sou zoado! Nunca devia ter apostado com você que o Aioria e a Marin nunca ficariam juntos e..."

"VOCÊS O QUÊ?"-gritou Aioria.

Os dois gelaram na hora, sentiram um Cosmo poderoso se elevar de maneira ameaçadora. Ao olharem para trás, viram Aioria com um olhar ameaçador e assassino, com um semblante furioso.

"Fizeram uma aposta? Para ver se a Marin e eu?"-o cosmo foi ficando mais hostil, todos no Santuário o sentiram.-"Por isso aquela doida estava em minha casa?"

"Bem..."-disse Aldebaran.-"Sim e não."

"Sim. Fizemos a aposta."-respondeu Afrodite nervoso-"E não. Não tenho nada a ver com a Athanásia em sua casa!"

"Por causa de vocês, a Marin pensa que aquela doida e eu..."-os dois cavaleiros tiveram a impressão de ver a imagem de um leão enfurecido atrás de Aioria.-"Ela está furiosa comigo e talvez nunca me perdoe! Vocês..."

"Ela..."-disse Aldebaran.

"Bem..."

"GRRRRRRRR!"

"GLUP!"-os dois engolem a seco.

"CÁPSULA DO PODER!"

continua...

Notas:

Playman – foi uma brincadeira com o nome da revista masculina Playboy.

Kyra é uma personagem da fic Intrigante Atração!


	7. Capítulo 6

**APENAS UMA AMIZADE?**

**Capítulo 6:**

"CÁPSULA DO PODER!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Atena, que naquele exato momento discutia assuntos referentes aos novos aprendizes com Mu, Saga e Kanon, estranhavam o Cosmo agressivo de Aioria, mas levou um grande susto ao ouvir uma explosão vinda da Casa de Peixes.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?"-indagou a deusa.

"Meu palpite é que o Aioria descobriu tudo sobre a aposta!"-Saga sussurrou para Kanon.

"Ainda está valendo a aposta sobre quanto tempo ele leva para arrancar o couro do Touro e do Peixes?"-indagou de volta.

"Sim. Quatrocentos que ele leva dez minutos!"

"Shhh!"-pediu Mu.-"Querem que ela escute!"

"Tarde demais!"-disse Atena, fazendo os três engolirem em seco.-"Que história é esta de aposta?"

Afrodite e Aldebaran desciam correndo as escadarias das Doze Casas passaram pela Casa de Aquário, quase atropelando Kamus, sendo perseguidos por um Leão enfurecido.

"Voltem e lutem seus covardes!"-gritava Aioria.-"Encarem a morte como Cavaleiros de Ouro!"

"Vamos parar e conversar!"-dizia Afrodite, sem diminuir o ritmo da corrida.-"Foi tudo um mal entendido!"

"A violência gera mais violência!"-falava Aldebaran.-"Nunca lhe disseram isso?"

"EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS!"-ameaçava Aioria.

"Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar!"-falava Afrodite.-" Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar!"

"Vamos Aioria! Somos amigos de muitos anos!"-gritava Touro.-"Se não fosse por mim, você nunca chegaria perto da Marin! A culpa..a culpa é dele! Só dele!"-apontou para Afrodite.

"AHHH! SEU TRAÍRA!"-gritou Afrodite nervoso.-"NÃO ACREDITE NELE! ELE TAMBÉM TEM CULPA! QUANDO ISSO ACABAR...EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, CHIFRUDO!"

"Podem se matar...QUANDO CHEGAREM AO TÁRTARO!"-Aioria disparava outro golpe, que passou raspando por eles, pois desviaram-se a tempo.

"Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar!"-falavam os dois enquanto corriam mais rápido.-" Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar! Ele vai nos matar!"

Na Casa de Peixes...

Saori chegava acompanhada pelos seus cavaleiros, olhando horrorizada os estragos causados por Aioria.

"Fiiiuuuu!"-Kanon assoviou espantado.-"O Aioria está realmente irado!"

"Aposto que..."-Saga começou a falar.

"CHEGA DE APOSTAS!"-disse a deusa nervosa.-"Pelo o que sei essa bagunça começou por causa de uma aposta! Essa palavra está proibida! Vou te que fazer alguma para que vocês se ocupem e não fiquem pensando em trivialidades!"

"Oh, não!"-suspiraram os cavaleiros.

"Dá pra falarem baixo!"-uma voz pediu, gemendo.

Todos olharam em direção a pessoa que saia de dentro da casa, usando apenas uma camisa masculina, Athanásia apareceu esfregando a cabeça dolorida.

"Primeiro as explosões e depois alguém fica gritando!"-reclamou.-"Não se pode ter uma ressaca em paz não?"

"E quem é você?"-indagou Atena.

"Athanásia Lazarou. Muito prazer!"

"E o que está fazendo aqui?..."-Atena aponta para as "vestimentas" dela-"...E vestida assim?"

"Ah, desculpe! Estava dormindo na cama do Dite!"-respondeu com naturalidade.-"Aonde ele foi?"

"Agora o Santuário virou o que!"-Atena exclamou.-"Agora qualquer entra e faz o que quer aqui! Destroem os templos e começam a bagunçar tudo! Cavaleiros lutando entre si! Cadê o respeito? E vocês cavaleiros deixam qualquer um entrando! Onde está a organização deste lugar!..."

Atena para de falar ao reparar que os Cavaleiros nem prestavam atenção no que ela dizia. Estavam mais interessados em olhar Athanásia, ou melhor, em suas pernas que estavam de fora.

"Você é a garota do pôster de Maio?"-indagou Kanon.

"A-ham..."-Atena pigarreou.-"Parem já com isso!"

Eles sentem o Cosmo agressivo de Aioria e outras explosões, desta vez em frente a Casa de Libra.

"Que é que tá pegando?"-perguntou a modelo a Mu.

"Bem...Aldebaran e Afrodite fizeram uma aposta e..."-Mu conta em detalhes tudo sobre a aposta feita.-"Agora, parece que Aioria descobriu tudo e está furioso! Mas está muito nervoso só por causa disso!"

"E depois acha ruim quando te chamam de 'Jornalzinho do Santuário.'"-disse Saga que recebeu de volta um olhar furioso do ariano.

"Ah, só isso?"-disse Athanásia bocejando.-"Vou voltar a dormir! Vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável..."

"Mais confortável que aquilo?"-Kanon ficou imaginando com um sorriso, mas levou um cutucão de Saga que apontou Atena, que mantinha uma expressão nada satisfeita.

"E vocês!"-disse Atena para os três.-"Vão agora mesmo para Aioria e essa tentativa ridícula de matar Afrodite e Aldebaran. Traga-os até o Templo do Mestre agora!"

Vila das Amazonas.

Marin estava em sua casa, debruçada sobre a mesa da cozinha. Estava muito magoada com Aioria, e não queria nunca mais vê-lo.

Estranho. Ela sentia o Cosmo de Aioria ao longe, parecia irado. Com certeza estava descontando sua raiva em algum lugar. Não deu muita importância a isso.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas, e antes de atender quem estava do lado de fora, tratou de enxugar algumas lágrimas teimosas e colocou a máscara. A última coisa que precisava é que vissem que ela chorou.

Ao abrir a porta, se espanta com quem estava ali.

"Aioros? O que faz aqui?"

"Oi, Marin. Posso entrar e conversar?"

"Se for para defender seu irmão, esqueça!"-disse cruzando os braços nervosa.

"Pra falar a verdade, sim. Vim falar sobre Aioria!"-Marin ia fechar a porta, mas Aioros consegue impedir.-"Você achará o que eu vou dizer interessante!"

Enquanto isso.

"JÁ CHEGA!"-berrou Aldebaran, parando de correr e segurando Afrodite pela gola da camisa.-"ISSO TÁ RIDÍCULO! SOMOS DOIS CAVALEIROS DE OURO, NÃO PODEMOS FICAR CORRENDO DESTE JEITO!"

"Somos dois cavaleiros de ouro fugindo de um outro cavaleiro de ouro furioso!"-corrigiu Afrodite, tentando se soltar.-"Quando o Aioria fica furioso, não escuta ninguém!"

"Não vou ficar mais fugindo!"-Aldebaran para e encara Aioria que se aproximava.

"Tá doido!"

"A-HÁ! Resolveram parar de fugir, seus traidores!"

"É tudo um mal entendido, Aioria."-disse Aldebaran.

"Explique-se para quem quiser ouvir! Eu vou..."

"Vai agora mesmo falar com Atena!"-disse Saga, aparecendo com Kanon e Mu.-"Ela quer ter uma conversinha...com os três!"

"O QUE!"-gritou Aioria.-"Ainda não acabei com esses..."

"AGORA!"

Saga reforçou o tom de voz, fazendo o sangue de Aioria ferver.

"Nós também?"-perguntou Aldebaran.

"Sim."-respondeu Mu.-"É sobre essas apostas."

"Tão ferrados!"-Kanon estava se divertindo,Saga o repreendeu com o olhar, mas ele deu os ombros.

"Ai, minha deusa!"-suspirou Afrodite.

Logo, estavam no Salão do Grande Mestre, e Saori os esperava com cara de poucos amigos.

"Às vezes me pergunto quantos anos vocês têm?"-disse a deusa, nem um pouco paciente.-"Como podem apostar com a vida particular de um amigo?"

"Bem..."-ia falando Aldebaran.

"Nós..."-Afrodite tentava se explicar.

"CALADOS!"-gritou Atena.-"E você, Aioria! Precisava quase destruir o Santuário? De agora em diante, está pertinentemente proibido as apostas no Santuário! E providenciarei que os meus Cavaleiros de Ouro se mantenham ocupados!"

"Oh, não!"-disseram todos desanimados.

Os cavaleiros presentes fuzilaram Afrodite e Aldebaran com os olhares. A clássica gotinha escorreu em suas cabeças.

"Eles são os culpados e..."-Aioria ia protestar, mas Atena levanta a mão pedindo silêncio.

"Deles cuido eu!"-determinou.-"Vá para a sua casa e esqueça essa idéia de mata-los! Tenho um servicinho especial para ambos."-deu um sorriso maldoso.

"Glup!"-Aldebaran engole em seco, ele sabia que Atena poderia ser bem má quando queria.

"Aioria. Me mate!"-pediu Afrodite.

"Agora saiam!"-disse a deusa, mas assim que Aldebaran e Afrodite iam se retirando.-"Os dois ficam! Tenho uma missão para vocês!"

Aioria ainda estava nervoso. Sua raiva ainda não havia se abrandado quando se aproximou da Casa de Leão, mas parou surpreso ao ver quem o esperava encostada à parede do templo.

"Marin..."-sussurrou seu nome.

Ela usava sua roupa de amazona e a máscara em seu rosto. Parecia ter percebido a sua aproximação, ela ficou parada, olhando para ele. Lentamente, temendo estar tendo uma visão, Aioria caminhou até ela.

"Soube que quase deu uma lição em Afrodite e Aldebaran."-ela comentou.-"Eles mereceram o susto."

"Marin, o que...o que faz aqui?"-desviou o olhar.-"Achei que não quisesse mais..."

Ela tocou seus lábios com o dedo indicador, pedindo silêncio. Depois retirou a máscara, seu rosto estava sereno. Havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos azuis.

"Aioros me contou tudo!"-ela falou.-"Sobre aquela mulher ter invadido seu quarto, de como ele o ajudou a tira-la daqui...Eu fui uma tola ciumenta, Aioria! Deveria ter ficado e conversado com você, confiado em você! Pode me perdoar?"

Aioria suspirou, um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Ele acaricia os cabelos dela, se aproximando mais ainda dela.

"Marin...eu te amo! Nunca houve e nunca haverá outra mulher para mim, a não ser você!"

"Eu sei."

"Venha cá."

Pegou em sua mão, puxando-a para mais perto, e em seguida, beijou-a apaixonadamente na boca, colando seu corpo no dela, em um forte abraço.

Marin não teve forças para reagir. Aioria era seu coração, sua alma, sua vida. A possibilidade de que outra mulher pudesse tira-lo dela...Mas, ela não pensaria naquela mulher horrível agora. Só pensaria nele agora!

Aioria a amava. Seus beijos e sua paixão eram provas disso. E ela o amava em igual proporção.

Ela lembrou-se do jovem cavaleiro que conheceu anos atrás, ferido e inconsciente, tão vulnerável quanto uma criança a havia enternecido. Depois, viu o homem poderoso que era, ao salva-la de um inimigo, um gigante, ela descobriu que o amaria sempre.

Eles tinham nascido um para o outro.

Aioria a ergueu nos braços e a carregou até seu quarto, depositando-a em sua cama. Beijando-a com paixão, enquanto a despia devagar.

"Ah, Aioria..."-sussurrou, quando ele deslizava a mão por seu ventre até a parte mais intima.-"Eu..te amo!"

Momentos depois estavam unidos, como se fossem um só. Em corpo, alma e coração.

Horas depois de terminarem de fazer amor, Aioria mantinha Marin em seus braços, beijando ternamente seus cabelos. Ela era a mulher da sua vida! Seu amor por ela era imortal! Nesse momento, sentia-se o homem mais afortunado do planeta!

"Aioria?"

"Hum..."

"O que será que Atena fez com Aldebaran e Afrodite?"

"Eu não sei."-ele começou a rir e beijou-a nas faces e nos lábios.-"Mas acredito que o castigo será bem merecido!"

"Quase sinto pena deles!"

"Não sinta!"-ele a abraçou e sorriu sedutor.-"Está pronta?"

"Para o que?"-perguntou perdida naquele olhar.

"Para fazermos amor o dia e a noite inteira?"

"Ah, sim!"-ela sorriu lânguida.-"Por favor, faça isso."

Fim...

**EPÍLOGO:**

"Eu quero morrer!"-disse Afrodite olhando para o estado deplorável das suas mãos, enquanto recolhia os entulhos em frente ao o que sobrou da Casa de Peixes.

"Fica quieto!"-resmungou Aldebaran, também pegando no pesado.

"Aí, Dite?"-perguntou Athanásia observando o castigo do amigo.-"Foi mal! Acho que vou voltar para a França!"

"Vai tarde, bisca!"-resmungou Peixes.

"Cachaceira!"-resmungou Touro.

"Ih, gente estressada!"-respondeu a vaca, digo, a modelo.

"E depois que terminarem aqui, voltem ao Templo do Grande Mestre! Tenho outro serviço para os dois!"-disse Atena, fiscalizando o trabalho.-"Vocês farão uma pequena viagem para mim!"

"Oh-oh!"-exclamaram os dois.

Continua...

O que Atena reservará a essa dupla? Aguardem a minha próxima superprodução tupiniquim: MADE IN BRAZIL!

Beijos a todos que acompanharam a fic, os elogios, as críticas!

Adorei escreve-la e principalmente com a criação de uma dupla do barulho, que muitos consideravam improvável de existir!

Aguardem as futuras aventuras de Afrodite e Aldebaran no Rio de Janeiro!

Domo-Arigatô!


End file.
